


Dysphoria

by DentistsScareMe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Genderfluid Character, Light Angst, Not Beta Read, Questioning Castiel, Short One Shot, not me, oh look self projection, wow who could've guessed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 10:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16135841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DentistsScareMe/pseuds/DentistsScareMe
Summary: Castiel has always felt like a boy. He knows that, but then why today does he not want to be called dude? He's not a girl. He knows that for sure. But why does he just... not fit right now?





	Dysphoria

**Author's Note:**

> he, she, they, ze, hir, zir, xe, xem, xyr.
> 
> to everyone who doesn't fit inside a box. 
> 
> or to those who do.
> 
> I'm here for you.
> 
> and you all rock.

Castiel stood at the mirror and pulled at his clothes. They... fit different now. He hadn't changed, not in the psychical sense. He just felt different. He curled his toes into the rough carpet and shrugged an oversized hoodie over his head. Nothing changed. He looked the same, and he could feel the same.

Nothing changed.

Nothing changed.

_Nothing changed._

**Something changed.**

It wasn't like a brick wall that had hit him, he couldn't mark down the day like he could when he realized he was gay. It was slow, a steady change and several late nights wondering exactly who he was. 

Castiel couldn't breathe. He felt different. The entire day, everytime someone called him _he_ , he wanted to cry, but he couldn't bring himself to correct them. How would he even correct them? He didn't even know what he was.

It wasn't like he couldn't talk to his mom or his friends, they were all accepting but the corner of his mind wondered of they'd think he was just vying for attention. And maybe he was. If this was real, wouldn't he have known a long time ago? They would think he was faking or that it was a phase. 

It was easier to deal with the wrong pronoun than it was to correct it.

No matter how much it hurt.


End file.
